softball girls
by Hinanaru for eva
Summary: naruto and hinata have a fight about if girls are tough or not and soon it evolved into softball/baseball game of girls vs boys naruhina


I was watching soft ball and it was a spur of the moment thing but I still want to do this and I read MidnightMusic96baseball the story will be similar but not exactly like it and it will be boy's vs girls. So enjoy.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Girls can't play baseball,"naruto said rudely, "I mean come on you guys get hit and start crying like little baby's." Hinata had been coming back from a softball practice that konhona had started up. Things were hitting really slow with missions and all the guys kept taking all the exciting ones.

"well softball and baseball are basically the same thing just different names,"hinata said to her boyfriend," and since when did girls cry after they slide."

"Well I mean it's a girl's automatic reaction."

"If you think girls are that weak the how bout we play boys vs girls."

"It's on,"naruto said.

"And how would you even know if a girl cries after she slides you've never been to one of my games." Hinata yelled. And that my friends Is how the fight between naruto and hinata broke out but the girls were going to the boys.

**Day of the game**

The girls had arrived early and the girls' team consisted of sakura, hinata, ino, ten-ten, tamari, matsuri, hanabi, hana kibas sister, and mogie from the Konohamaru corps. They were ready and they were playing the home team. Hinata as catcher, sakura as pitcher, hana at 3rd, ino at short, ten-ten at2nd, and tamari at 1st. matsuri, hanabi, and mogie in the outfield.

"Play ball" the ump yelled. Sauske was up first to bat with naruto next and kiba right after him. Naruto was surprised that hinata was catcher but right now he was foucused on winning. Sakura pitched the ball.

"strike" ump yelled. Sauske didn't see it pass by him. Hinata threw the ball back to sakura. Hinata gave her the signal for curve ball. She threw and sauske bunted. Hinata came up and threw the ball to first. Sauske was out. Naruto and kiba struck out. It was the girls turn.

Naruto was the pitcher, sauske is the catcher, kiba first, choji second, lee short stop, shino third, shikamaru, neji, and konahamaru in the outfield. Sakura went up first then hinata then tamari. Sauske gave naruto the fast pitch sign. Sakura hit it down the gap towards right konahamarue got the ball as sakura rounded first. Then hinata came up to bat. Naruto ignored the sign sauske gave him and decided to freak hinata out and throw an inside pitch at her elbows. The ump called it a ball and hinata took a few practice swings and gave naruto the "don't ef with me "look. Sauske gave naruto the fastball sign and hinata hit it straight at his head. It missed his head and went straight to center field neji.

Sakura was going to go third and neji went second because hinata went to second sakura went home as hinata slid in to second. Hinata dove head first into second and was safe but when tamarie, hanabi, and ino came up to bat they all struck out. And most of the game went on 1:0 girls in the lead but then naruto hit one over the fence on two outs. But then kiba got out by hitting it to ino.

"Sorry babe" ino yelled at kiba and gave him a flirty smile. Last inning tied 1:1 tie game. Two outs hinata gets home the game would be over. Naruto pitches and hinata and she hits a far one down to the gap in left it bounces off the wall and hinata is going three the short stop throws to *home and sauske throws to third as naruto covers home then hinata commits to going home and shino throws home then to get to home then hinata body slams naruto to get to home. Then the crowd holds there breath and the ball comes out of naruto's hand the girls go wild. But the naruto noticed that she was holding her ankle in pain so he offered to help her up and the girls won.

**After the game**

It turns out hinata had a broken ankle and naruto offered to drive her to her was a little awkward.

"good game" said naruto"and nice body slam jese that hurt."

"Sorry but I wanted to win" hinata said.

"What happened to us hinata" naruto said "we used to be so happy to gather."

"Then they arrived at hinatas house. "Well this is my stop thanks naruto for diving me home."

"Wait hinata "naruto said as he lightly grabbed her hand "I know this is sudden but I love you so much."

Then he kissed her.

Xoxoxoxoxox

**Hey guys I play sports and if you saw that star then what happened was a pickle in softball terms so I hoped you enjoyed it and I will post a link on my page so you can see a pickle**

**3 Mimi**


End file.
